


Bienvenue en première année, groupe trois !

by malurette



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack, Friendship, Gen, One Shot Collection, weird humour
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de one-shots centrés sur les camarades de classe d'Ichigo, principalement dans le partage en n'importe quoi, parfois plus sérieux... 1er volet : Un sandwich explosif. 2ème : Des étudiants transférés. 3ème : Des rumeurs concernant un fantôme. 4ème : Les amis ça sert à ça. 5ème: Comment ça, "Keigo/Chizuru" ? 6ème: faire tourner les profs en bourrique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ¡Salsa!

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** ¡salsa!  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** la classe d’Ichigo à peu près au complet, plus quelques profs  
>  **Genre :** humour  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** "salsa" pour 31_jours (18 mai ‘06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~1000
> 
> Où une pause déjeuner dégénère lorsqu’une sauce mexicaine a des effets inattendus désastreux, transformant la classe d’Ichigo & Cie en succédané de Tomatina

Le professeur principal toisa durement la brochette de voyous qui se tenait en rang d’oignon devant son bureau.

« Alors ? l’un d’entre vous peut-il m’expliquer comment tout ceci est arrivé ? »

Tout ceci… c’est à dire, une bagarre générale dans une salle de cours pendant la pause du déjeuner, et le professeur de la première période d’après-midi couvert d’une sauce non identifiée.

« Bêtement, » avoua Asano, s’attirant un regard noir de la part de ses camarades.

Bêtement, ça a l’air d’être le mot le plus approprié pour qualifier sa conduite, aujourd’hui. Certaines mauvaises langues ajoutent « et tous les autres jours, d’ailleurs ».

Et d’une certaine manière, c’est bel et bien comme ça que tout a commencé.

Avisant le contenu de l’espèce de sandwich de Sado, Asano s’était fendu d’une remarque comme quoi, ça avait l’air encore pire que la cuisine d’Inoue. Qu’on insulte sa préparation mexicaine, ça n’était pas du goût de Sado, mais il s’était promis de ne plus taper le monde sans raison, et comment justifier d’avoir cassé la gueule à un ami à cause d’un bête taco ?

Il eut fallu que comme promis, Kurosaki s’en charge à sa place. Sauf que Kurosaki ne considérait pas l’affaire de la sauce mexicaine comme de la plus haute importance.

Arisawa, en revanche, comme la cuisine d’Inoue était concernée, prit la mouche ; elle se leva d’un bond et invectiva vivement Asano, bien décidée à en découdre.

Mais son mouvement brusque renversa une canette de soda posée sur le bureau voisin, bousculé au passage. Le soda bien frais se répandit sur la jupe de Honshō, laquelle se mit à hurler.

« Qu’est-ce qu’elle a, l’autre dinde ? » s’enquit donc Asano, dans le vide, pendant qu’Inoue se précipitait, armée de son mouchoir, offrant d’aider à nettoyer la tache ; Honshō en profita sans vergogne pour lui faire des avances osées. Ce qui ne plut certes pas à Arisawa, qui se vengea comme elle put sur celui qu’elle tenait responsable de la situation. Elle ramassa la canette et la jeta de toutes ses forces à travers la classe, visant soigneusement Asano, beuglant que « l’autre dinde l’enquiquinait bien profond. »

Atteint en pleine tête, Asano tomba à la renverse, entraînant dans sa chute le taco de Sado. Qui s’écrasa sur le pantalon d’Ishida.

Il y eut alors un moment de pause.

Personne ne saurait dire exactement qui tapa sur qui ni dans quel ordre. Personne ne saurait dire quelle insultes exactement furent proférées, de qui à qui. Personne, sûrement, ne saurait dire qui lança le taco fautif à la tête de qui ; ce qui est sûr, c’est que bien des baffes furent échangées et que plusieurs bentō, pour peu qu’ils continssent un tant soit peu de sauce, volèrent à travers la salle, au grand dam de leurs propriétaires… et destinataires malchanceux.

Kunieda soupçonna par la suite Kojima d’avoir envenimé les choses de quelques injures discrètement suggérées à ses voisins… impossible de le prouver, cependant.

Et impossible, bien sûr, de savoir qui au juste a, le dernier, posé la main sur l’arme du crime, à savoir le sandwich qui eut la disgrâce d’atteindre le visage du professeur à l’instant même où il ouvrait la porte de la salle de classe, cherchant à déterminer l’origine du chahut et réclamant le retour au calme.

Rouge tomate, sans que ça ne doive rien à une quelconque éclaboussure de sauce, Ogawa surmonta sa timidité pour avancer qu’Asano avait voulu l’avis d’Inoue sur un assaisonnement, mais qu’il avait, comme qui dirait, trébuché en route, et que le plat lui avait échappé des mains.

« Ne racontez pas de bêtise, j’ai bien vu que ces graines de délinquants se battaient !  
\- Mais non, Monsieur, Tatsuki-chan leur montrait juste une prise de karate, » affirma Inoue.

Ce qui, dans une certaine mesure, était vrai. Kunieda vola à son secours, soutenant qu’effectivement, Arisawa leur faisait une démonstration de comment elle avait gagné son dernier tournoi.

Le professeur eut un instant d’hésitation, se demandant visiblement si les élèves se fichaient de lui.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Asano s’accusa d’avoir effectivement glissé, sur une flaque de soda, et d’avoir bien malencontreusement gâché un bentō. Suivant le mouvement, Ishida avoua avoir un peu mal réagi en voyant sa dernière création pour le club de couture ruinée par des éclaboussures de sauce, mais se défendit d’avoir frappé qui que ce soit.

« Oui, ajouta Arisawa, on a juste débattu des mérites respectifs de nos clubs et des stratégies pour recruter des nouveaux l’an prochain. On ne se battait pas.  
\- Et ce… ce… cette _chose_ en sauce, alors ? » tempêta le professeur, certes pas convaincu, mais à cours de contre-arguments.  
« Le club d’aéronautique discutait d’un point d’aérodynamique, inventa Kurosaki. C’est un hasard imprévu si Monsieur Kagine a ouvert la porte pile à ce moment-là.  
\- Ça et le fait que, problème de portance, l’objet n’a pas touché la cible visée, à savoir la poubelle, » renchérit Ishida, un peu à contre-coeur ; appuyer les dires de Kurosaki n’était pas pour lui plaire, mais il en allait du sort de la moitié de la classe au moins, si pas la classe entière.  
« Nous sommes tous profondément désolé de cette tragique coïncidence et nous nous en excusons, ça ne se reproduira plus, » promirent les accusés en s’inclinant profondément.

« Bon, ça ira pour cette fois, mais que ça soit la dernière ! » céda-t-il.

Personne pour accuser le voisin de quoi que ce soit, cohérence apparente de leur discours, il ne pouvait rien dire.

Avec un grincement de dent, il fut bien obligé de les renvoyer en cours, avec comme seule sanction le nettoyage du couloir après les cours à la place des élèves en théorie en de service ce jour-là. En plus de rendre leur salle de classe impeccable, bien sûr.

« Ouf, on ne s’en tire pas trop mal !  
\- Mais c’est dommage quand même pour la cuisine de Chad… dis, tu me passeras la recette ? »


	2. Bienvenue en 1^3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La classe la plus schtarbée du lycée de Karakura accueille quelques nouveaux, dont une blonde à la plastique envoûtante : la chasse est ouverte pour Chizuru, Keigo et Mizuiro !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Bienvenue en Seconde Trois ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** la classe d’Ichigo et les shinigami transférés dans le monde réel  
>  **Genre :** nawak  
>  **Gradation :** PG–13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "ruban" + contrainte accessoire "humour" pour 31_jours (10 février ‘07)  
>  **Continuité :** il me semble que c’était dans le tome 23 – mais comme je l’ai écrit à l’époque où les chapitres concernés venaient tout juste de sortir, il est possible que j’ai retenu des détails de travers.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 900

C’est fou ce qu’un ruban bien placé peut transformer un uniforme. Les nouveaux venus font sensation. Tant pis pour l’incident (ou _les quelques_ incidents) impliquant Kurosaki Ichigo – encore et toujours lui ? - au moment de leur arrivée.

Chizuru, Keigo et Mizuiro, à l’unisson, tombent en adoration devant la plantureuse Matsumoto. Grande, blonde avec des reflets cuivrés, ce grain de beauté qui lui donne l’air de faire la moue, diablement sexy, et cette poitrine, cette poitrine !  
Que sont deux voyous, chauve ou roux, une grande folle et un nain albinos à côté d’une telle fille ? c’est à peine s’ils les remarquent ; la belle a volé toute leur attention.

Chizuru, inspirée et audacieuse, prend les devants :  
« Tu ne portes pas ton ruban ? si tu n’en as pas besoin, accepterais-tu de me le donner ?  
\- Et tu en porterais deux ?  
\- Je serais ravie d’avoir _le tien_. Je le tiendrais caché, » appuie-t-elle, se massant la cuisse de manière suggestive. L’idée de porter en jarretière le ruban censé orner une si belle poitrine l’excite visiblement au plus au point. Ça serait infiniment mieux que posséder le deuxième bouton de l’uniforme de n’importe quel garçon !

« He bien, tu n’as pas froid aux yeux, toi, s’amuse l’intéressée.  
\- Ça non, elle a plutôt le feu aux fesses ! lâche Tatsuki de l’autre bout de la salle.  
\- En même temps, comment rester insensible à un tel charme ? fait Mizuiro, mielleux.  
\- Heee, mais depuis quand tu t’intéresses aux lycéennes, toi ? »  
Keigo sait bien que si Mizuiro entre en jeu, lui-même n’aura plus aucune chance ; c’est un concurrent bien trop redoutable. Qu’il s’en tienne aux étudiantes !  
« Je suis sûr que vous non plus n’avez pas froid aux yeux, continue ce dernier, ignorant cette interruption. Vous faites tellement adulte, mature… vous devez être bien plus mûre que quiconque ici. » Ton respectueux et paroles flatteuses à la fois…

Le tour scabreux qu’est en passe de prendre cette conversation éclipse le reste. Les donzelles intéressées par les beaux garçons ou les membres de clubs cherchant à recruter hésitent. Si ces trois zigotos font passer toute la classe pour une bande de cinglés…

Chizuru prend la main de Matsumoto, résolument, pour s’assurer son attention :  
« Une fille telle que toi, tu ne devrais pas te laisser avoir par ces nuls de garçons ; à cet âge, ils sont tellement bêtes… »  
Keigo, affolé, se voyant déjà dépassé par Mizuiro, et, comble d’ironie, en compétition avec Chizuru, renchérit : « Ne les écoute pas, ce sont des pervers tous les deux !  
\- Tiens donc ? » La belle hausse un sourcil, amusée : « Et toi ?  
\- Euh… »  
Et voilà, trop tard : largué, l’Asano. Coulé. Il ne pourra plus rattraper ça.

Matsumoto reporte son intérêt sur Chizuru. Fermement, mais sans avoir l’air de la repousser trop durement, elle dégage sa main.  
« Je regrette, jeune fille, mais j’ai bien peur d’avoir simplement perdu ce ruban. »

Déconfite par cette sortie, Chizuru abandonne. Mais ne s’avoue pas entièrement vaincue pour autant : quelques secondes plus tard, elle rebondit et se jette sur Orihime :  
« Himeee ! et toi, regarde un peu comme cette Ran-chan est jolie comme ça, je suis sûre qu’à toi aussi ça t’irait à merveille, dis dis dis, tu veux bien enlever ton ruban ? »  
Keigo en oublie sa propre déconvenue et soutient ce projet avec ferveur : « oui ! oui ! Oui !  
\- Non, » aboie Tatsuki.  
La dispute passe alors dans le coin des garçons. Petit train-train habituel, entre l’entreprenante Honshō, l’innocente Inoue, et Arisawa toujours aussi remontée quand il s’agit de défendre la chasteté de son amie. Leurs camarades n’y prêtent plus qu’une vague attention vraiment distraite.

D’autant que Mizuiro, lui, est toujours en lice ?  
« Ceci dit, ta petite camarade n’a pas vraiment tort : je ne porte pas grand intérêt aux petits garçons. »  
Dans son coin, Hitsugaya s’étrangle, sous l’œil curieux de ses voisins, mais ne dit rien. Mizuiro accuse le coup ;  
« Je pense pouvoir affirmer que je suis au-dessus de la moyenne et que je ne suis plus exactement un "petit garçon". »  
Il prend sans doute un risque auprès des autres élèves en avançant cela, mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Peine perdue au final, elle a réponse à tout, semble-t-il :  
« Trop mignon pour moi, petit.  
\- Oh. Votre préférence va sans doute aux hommes très virils ?  
\- Qui sait ? »

Il rend les armes de bonne grâce, cette fois ; il aura tenté tout son possible. S’il est dépité de se voir définitivement repoussé, il n’en montre rien. Les autres garçons, eux, jettent un coup d’œil à Chad, imperturbable, puis au rouquin tatoué, et au grand chauve, qui lui s’en offusque. Ayasegawa et lui-même poussent les hauts cris, protestent : « Mais ça va pas, non ? » et aussitôt, Madarame reporte sa brusque mauvaise humeur sur son voisin et le fusille du regard. Mais trop tard, le mal est fait : s’ils ont bien levé les soupçons qui liaient peut-être l’espèce de voyou à Matsumoto, tout le monde est désormais persuadé qu’il est en fait en couple avec son copain à sourcils emplumés.

Un silence gêné s’installe. Il s’écoule plusieurs secondes avant que Tatsuki ne rentre dans son rôle de déléguée de classe et se décide à prendre la parole pour conclure, résumant la situation :  
« Bienvenue en classe de Seconde Trois. »

Un intercours comme les autres ou presque, quoi…


	3. Où ça un fantôme ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où la Seconde Trois fait face à un fantôme. Enfin, plus exactement, à des rumeurs sur l’existence d’un fantôme... Sur qui ça va retomber, à votre avis ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Où ça, un fantôme ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** la classe d’Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** gen/un peu de nawak  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "exorcisme" + contrainte accessoire "humour" pour 31_jours (11 février ‘07)  
> (fic gagnante pour la "catégorie spéciale" - humour)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** près de 900

Les jeunes filles vivent pour attendre l’heure de la pause-déjeuner, affirmait Inoue Orihime. Et dans la classe de première année, troisième section, c’était vrai. Quand sonne midi, on déballe les casse-croûte et les potins.

Ce jour-là, c’était Mahana qui avait l’air d’avoir une histoire croustillante à raconter :  
« Vous savez ce qu’on raconte ? le fantôme d’une fille qui s’est suicidée il y a quelques années hanterait les toilettes du deuxième étage ! »

Michiru piailla plus de peur que d’excitation. Les autres, mordant à l’hameçon, se mirent à parler presque toutes en même temps :  
« Suicidée comment ? elle s’est ouvert les veines, avec du sang partout ? jetée sous un train, ou du haut d’un toit, peut-être ?  
\- Rukia-saaan, arrête avec tes histoires d’horreur !  
\- Oops, désolée !  
\- Suicidée _pourquoi_ ? une histoire d’amour malheureuse ?  
\- Oui ! elle avait fait sa déclaration à son professeur principal, qui l’a repoussée.  
\- Professeur ?  
\- Non, Chizuru, n’imagine rien : c’était un _homme_.  
\- Pff, dommage.  
\- Mais pourquoi les toilettes du deuxième ? »

Orihime semblait bien embêtée par cette idée ;  
« Oui, je dois y aller quand je reviens de la salle d’arts plastiques, » pleurnicha Michiru. Ryō soupira. Orihime aussi, mais sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons :  
« C’est dommage pour elle, dans les toilettes du deuxième elle ne verra que des filles. Son professeur, ça n’est pas là qu’elle le retrouvera…  
\- Mais de toute façon, si un fantôme hantait les toilettes des profs, on ne le saurait pas, fit Tatsuki, pragmatique.  
\- Et si ça se trouve le prof’ n’y est pour rien, elle est là pour continuer à reluquer les filles mêmes après sa mort ! banzai ! Mahana, dis-moi, elle est jolie, ton fantôme ?  
\- Euh, Chizuru… »

Un peu plus loin, tentant de se concentrer sur ses révisions, Ichigo se bouchait les oreilles. Keigo ricana : les discussions des filles, dans cette classe, il fallait toujours que ça dérape !  
« Moi j’aimerais bien croiser le fantôme d’une fille dans les toilettes, musa Mizuiro.  
\- Ça ferait jaser, fit calmement remarquer Chad.  
\- Quelle importance !  
\- Qu’est-ce qui est important ? demanda le Pr Ochi, ouvrant la porte de la salle de classe, précédant de peu la sonnerie de reprise des cours.  
\- Oh, rien du tout Professeur, répondit Mizuiro tout de go, mais poliment.  
\- Mais si ! insista Orihime. Le pauvre fantôme-  
\- Un fantôme ? vous avez vu un fantôme ?  
\- C’est ce que dit Mahana, expliqua Ryō.  
\- Tiens, ça alors. Où ça ? »

Mam’zelle Misato elle-même semblait s’y intéresser ! Coupant court à la redite de l’histoire, Chizuru sauta sur l’occasion pour de mander à brûle-pourpoint à la jolie professeur de lettres :  
« Y a-t-il des fantômes qui aient hanté les toilettes des professeurs, Mademoiselle ?  
\- Ah, non, pas à ma connaissance… »  
Tatsuki fusilla Chizuru du regard, lui signifiant qu’il serait malvenu de lui proposer une escapade pour aller vérifier.  
Et, prenant son rôle de déléguée à cœur, elle profita de cette brève interruption pour intimer le silence au reste de la classe, tentant de ramener un semblant de discipline et d’encourager le professeur à commencer son cours, plutôt que de bavarder fantômes avec quelques élèves.  
À part quelques chuchotis pendant la leçon, l’incident fut clos pour cette fois.

*

  
À la fin des cours en revanche, sur le chemin du retour, ce fut ironiquement Ichigo qui ramena la question sur le tapis :  
« He, Rukia ?  
\- Hm ?  
\- S’il y a un fantôme, au lycée, est-ce qu’on n’est pas censé allez enterrer l’âme ? si elle est là depuis des années et qu’elle traîne des regrets sur son prof’, faudrait p’tet s’en occuper, un de ces jours, avant d’avoir un hollow dans les toilettes des filles ou la cafet’ des profs, non ?  
\- Ah, oui… he, mais tu prends enfin ton travail de shinigami à cœur !  
\- J’ai pas le choix, maugréa-t-il : imagine les emmerdes qu’on aurait si jamais un hollow se mettait à bouffer les âmes des filles pendant les pauses, ou ravageait le lycée en plein milieu des cours… »

Rukia marqua une pause, réfléchissant à cette idée.  
« Très bien, on y retourne.  
\- De suite ?  
\- Ça a l’air de te préoccuper. Et tu as raison, il faut vérifier !  
\- Euh ! mais c’est pas si pressé ! je peux au moins déposer mon sac de cours et mon corps à la maison, d’abord ?  
\- Non ! le devoir n’attend pas ! demi-tour !  
\- Maiiis ! on ne peut pas retourner au lycée après la fin des cours sans bonne raison ! »

Mais déjà, Rukia, sourde à ses protestations, tirait de sa poche son « gant de la mort », prête à le désincarner sans autre forme de procès. Ichigo prit la fuite à toutes jambes ;  
« Reviens ici, couard ! ton devoir est d’aider cette âme en détresse !  
\- Je ne pourrai aider personne si tu ruines ma scolarité ! et on est même pas sûr qu’il y ait vraiment un fantôme, ce ne sont peut-être que des humeurs inventées par des imbéciles !  
\- Va t’en assurer, alors !  
\- Ça peut attendre une heure ou deux, merde !  
\- Nooon ! »

Essayant, tant bien que mal, de la semer, Ichigo se dit amèrement qu’avec Rukia qui le tuait à la tâche, au moins sa santé mentale et sa vie sociale, à défaut de l’user physiquement – encore que ! - c’est peut-être lui qui aurait bientôt besoin d’un exorcisme…


	4. Demain Samedi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Ichigo, Keigo et Mizuiro tentent de convaincre Chad de sortir un peu le samedi : les amis ça sert à ça, non ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Demain samedi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** Sado Yasutora, Kurosaki Ichigo, Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro  
>  **Genre :** gen/amitié  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "samedi" et "ça me dit" + contrainte accessoire "langue étrangère" pour 31_jours (22 et 23 octobre ‘07)   
> **Note :** je n’ai pas trouvé de correcteur pour le passage en espagnol et ne peux donc me fier qu’à mes souvenirs flous du temps du Secondaire pour la justesse de la langue ; si vous y remarquez des fautes, sur une tournure grammaticale, sur une confusion dans le vocabulaire, n’importe, n’hésitez surtout à me corriger ! ça m’embêterait d’afficher de vilaines fautes là-dessus.   
> **Continuité :** quelque part entre leur entrée au lycée et le début de la série ;  
> cf le flash-back au chapitre 107 et le bonus au tome 12  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu moins de 900

Un vendredi s’étirait doucement sur le lycée de Karakura, entamant son après-midi.

« He, Chad ?  
\- C’est pas mon nom, répondit placidement l’interpellé.  
\- C’est celui que j’te donne. Dis, tu fais quoi demain ?  
\- Demain ?  
\- Ouais, demain. Demain, samedi, fin de semaine, liberté pour deux jours avant la reprise des cours ? tu sais ?  
\- Oh.  
\- ‘Me dis pas que tu vas rester enfermer seul tout le week-end à bûcher ? ou que tu passes ton temps en _juku_? »

C’était après tout une possibilité envisageable. Le travail solitaire plus que les cours particuliers, certes, mais sait-on jamais… passer des week-ends entiers à réviser, Ichigo lui-même l’avait déjà fait, malgré l’ambiance instaurée par son père, fort peu propice à la concentration –comment Kurosaki Isshin tenait-il sa clinique pour trouver le temps de venir amuser ses filles et ennuyer son fils aîné entre deux patients ? ça tenait du surnaturel ! Bien obligé, avec ses cheveux roux qu’il refusait de teindre, s’il voulait que ses notes lui assurent la paix auprès de ses professeurs. Ça ne serait somme toute pas si surprenant que l’immense Sado, costaud et taciturne, soit lui aussi condamné à la studiosité. Combien croyaient voir des menaces dans son attitude pourtant tranquille ? Mais quand même, c’est pas une vie quand on est jeune, ça.

Après un long silence, Yasutora répondit effectivement que le samedi, il avait ses devoirs à faire et ses cours à apprendre.  
« Mais tu peux pas faire juste que ça quand même, brama Keigo. On est jeune ! on doit profiter de notre jeunesse, que diable !  
\- Ouais, enfin, faut quand même les faire, ces devoirs, » intervint Mizuiro, l’air de ne pas y toucher mais une feuille de test à la main. Keigo fit mine de l’étrangler avant qu’il ne se mêle de demander leurs scores respectifs au dernier contrôle.

« Ben ouais, reprit Ichigo : on peut aller les faire chez Keigo.  
\- Uh ? pourquoi chez moi ?  
\- C’est plus grand. »  
Et plus calme. Les amis d’Ichigo, invités une fois à la maison Kurosaki, y remettaient rarement les pieds à moins d’y être vraiment obligés.  
« Et chez toi alors ? »  
Mizuiro secoua la tête en silence, les yeux tristes derrière un sourire de façade. Il n’amènerait jamais personne chez sa mère.  
« Et t’as pas une étudiante qui pourrait venir nous aider, au moins ?  
\- Heee non. Ma copine est très occupée. Ses amies aussi. Beaucoup trop pour _toi_ , disaient malicieusement ses yeux, recouvrant le non-dit précédent. Mais ta sœur, elle est en quelle classe, déjà ? _Elle_ pourrait…  
\- Gaaah, t’avise pas de toucher à ma sœur !  
\- Bien sûr que non, tiens. Elle te ressemble bien trop !  
\- De quouaaa ? »

Ichigo les laissa partir dans leur délire, reportant son attention sur Yasutora : donc, on expédie cette histoire de devoirs et de révisions, et ensuite on va en ville. Keigo et Mizuiro, oubliant leurs chamailleries, hochèrent la tête.  
« Et… ensuite ? »  
Keigo fit mine de s’horrifier : Sado pose une question de lui-même ! il ouvre la bouche sans qu’on lui ait expressément adressé la parole ! Mizuiro lui décocha une taloche pour lui faire cesser ses simagrées. Techniquement, si, on lui adressait la parole. Avant d’être interrompu, ils étaient tous quatre en grande conversation, hein. Conversation qu’Ichigo poursuivait sans se laisser démonter par leurs excentricités.

« On sort. On traîne.  
\- On drague des filles !  
\- Keigo, ta gueule ?  
\- On trouve une salle de jeux. Ou bien on squatte la console des Asano.  
\- On sort… médita Yasutora. Et si la bande d’Ōshima ou les anciens du collège Mashiba sortent aussi ? »  
Ichigo haussa les épaules : « Tant pis pour eux. On ne fait rien de mal à se balader entre amis. S’ils nous cherchent, c’est leur problème.  
\- Ah ouais hein, pas de bagarre, beugla Keigo : j’tiens à rester en vie, moi !  
\- Pas de bagarre, acquiesça Ichigo. On est pas là pour ça.  
\- Mais si des voyous nous tombent encore dessus, vous les éclatez quand même ? sourit Mizuiro.  
\- Évidemment ! »

C’était une promesse : plus jamais de combat gratuit ni pour Ichigo ni pour Yasutora. Mais si quelqu’un attaquait l’un ou ses amis, l’autre se battrait pour lui. Sur la _moneda_ de son grand-père, juré.  
Rien de mal. À se balader. Entre amis.  
Intérieurement, cherchant les mots de la langue qu’il parlait là-bas avec lui et qui s’effaçaient peu à peu de son esprit depuis qu’il vivait de nouveau au Japon, il s’adressa à son _Abuelo_ :  
 _//Me hice amigos con esos muchachos, Abuelo. No me voy a pelear por mi mismo, nunca más. Pero cuando gamberros les vayan a tocar, my fuerza amparará a mis amigos. Puedes enorgullecerte de mi. Ya no te preocupes más por mi, todo está bien.//_  
(Ces garçons sont devenus mes amis, Grand-père. Je ne me battrai plus pour moi-même. Mais si on venait à s’en prendre à eux, ma force les protègerait. Tu peux être fier de moi, ne t’en fais plus pour moi : tout va bien.)

« Alors, ça te dit ?  
\- _Claro_.  
\- He ? »  
Bien sûr. Ça lui disait. "Ravissement" était sans nul doute un mot exagéré pour lui, mais il acceptait l’invitation avec joie.

« Ça veut dire oui, conclut Ichigo. Demain chez Keigo, t’oublieras pas, hein ! »  
Yasutora hocha la tête : Promis.


	5. Une idée (presque) géniale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Keigo, cherchant toujours une petite amie, louze de plus belle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une idée géniale (...ou presque)  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Asano Keigo et ses amis ; Keigo…/Chizuru ?  
>  **Genre :** crack  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** "défi" + contrainte accessoire "het" pour 31_jours (1er septembre ‘06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 500 et des poussières

« Laisse tomber, elle n’est pas pour toi.  
\- Mais moi, je ne suis qu’à elle ! Pourquoi ne le voit-elle pas ? »

Mizuiro laissa échapper un mini-soupir, sans doute juste de découragement, peut-être aussi d’énervement, mais normalement pas de mépris, tout de même. Aussi lourdingue que pouvait être Keigo, il restait son ami.

« Elle est déjà courtisée par trente-six mille garçons. Tu ne l’auras pas.  
\- Qui sait ? Je ne vaux pas moins que n’importe lequel des demeurés qui bavent après elle ! »

Entendant cela, Ichigo se releva à demi de sa position vautrée pour jeter un regard circulaire au toit du lycée, contemplant la pause-déjeuner de sa bande dans toute sa splendeur :  
Mizuiro et son bentō amoureusement préparé par une copine étudiante un peu trop maternante, Chad et ses horribles chemises hawaïennes sous sa veste d’uniforme, Keigo qui se lamentait bruyamment sur sa non-vie amoureuse. Et lui-même.  
Son regard croisa celui de Mizuiro : …ben, si.

« Là n’est pas le problème, contourna-t-il.  
\- Gnu ?  
\- Écoute, courtisée comme elle est, elle doit maintenant s’imaginer qu’elle est bien au-dessus de tous les garçons du lycée, quels qu’ils soient, et va viser plus haut. Elle doit rêver d’un petit ami étudiant, ou entretenir une relation avec un homme marié. »

À cela, Ichigo faillit s’étouffer sur son jus de fruits et Chad répliqua placidement que c’était peut-être effectivement déjà le cas. Une demoiselle aussi mignonne était sans doute déjà prise.

« Que faire, alors ? » sanglota un Keigo désespéré.

Mizuiro haussa les épaules. Il faisait tout son possible pour ménager son ami, mais ça devait difficile de le conseiller, là.

« Tu devrais peut-être essayer une avec qui tu serais sûr et certain d’avoir toutes tes chances.  
\- Oui, une dont personne ne voudrait, » tenta Ichigo.

Mizuiro lui lança un regard noir : il s’agissait de remonter le moral à ce pauvre Keigo, pas de l’enfoncer encore plus !

« Mais ! je ne vais quand même pas essayer de sortir avec un boudin ? »

Horrifié, il repassait déjà mentalement la galerie des filles moches du lycée.

« Non, non ! je ne pourrai jamais !  
\- Euh, Keigo, personne n’a parlé de filles moches… juste, euh…  
\- Une qui repousse les autres garçons.  
\- …Honshō ? »

Un ange passa. Un deuxième. Tout un troupeau.

« Bien sûr ! _personne_ n’a jamais dû lui demander ! Je vais essayer, de ce pas ! Je suis sûr et certain qu’elle sera tellement surprise que je m’intéresse à elle qu’elle en sera flattée à l’extrême et ne pourra que dire oui !  
\- Euh, Keigo… »

Mais Keigo n’écoutait déjà plus.

« Et elle sera tellement époustouflée par ma technique qu’elle en redemandera ! elle m’aimera follement ! »

Trop tard, il était complètement parti dans son délire, persuadé d’avoir là une idée de génie.  
Il se jeta sur ses amis :  
« Merci ! grâce à vous, je revis ! Adieu dure vie de célibataire ! bientôt, Asano Keigo aura une petite amie ! Bwahahahaha ! »

Les trois amis s’entreregardèrent ; Mizuiro et Ichigo échangèrent un regard affligé, Chad un regard vaguement inquiet sous son apparente indifférence.  
Le manque de réflexion de Keigo commençait à être vraiment perturbant.

« Pourvu qu’il ne se prenne qu’une gifle, » pria Ichigo.


	6. Ils vont me rendre chèvre !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un professeur à deux doigts de péter les plombs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ils vont me rendre chèvre !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bleach  
>  **Personnages :** le Pr Kagine, ses collègues, et la classe d’Ichigo  
>  **Genre :** nawak  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Kubo Tite, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Notes :** vous vous rappelez ? Kagine, c’est le prof de sport, celui qui pète les plombs à la suite de l’apparition d’Ichigo & Cie dans le show de Don Kanonji.  
>  **Thème :** "chèvre" pour 31_jours (12 décembre ‘06)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400 et des poussières

« J’en ai assez, » vociféra une voix furieuse. La porte de la salle des professeurs claqua, Kagine entra d’un pas lourd, s’affala sur une chaise, se prit la tête à deux mains et gémit :  
« Ces petits monstres vont me rendre chèvre.  
\- Quels monstres ? » s’étonna Ochi. (Il y avait bien d’étranges rumeurs qui couraient parmi les élèves ces derniers temps sur de sales bêtes à masque blanc, mais c’était des _gros_ monstres, en général, pas des petits.)

« Cette bande de singes qui nous servent d’élèves ! les Première Année, surtout cet horriiiible Groupe Trois !  
\- Oh. Cette classe-là ? ils sont bien un peu turbulents, mais ils sont gentils, ces enfants…  
\- Naon. _Ça_ ce ne sont pas des "enfants". Des monstres, je vous dis. Des extraterrestres, des mutants. ‘vont finir par me faire tourner bourrique, avec leurs salades !  
\- Allons, allons…  
\- Une bande de voyous ! des cheveux teints, des crânes rasés, des tenues indécentes, des cancres, et même les bons élèves se paient ma tête quand les autres chahutent ! ils _défendent_ ces dingues !  
\- C’est beau, une classe unie…  
\- Une bande d’obsédés ! même les _filles_ discutent, ô mon dieu, de porno ! je les ai entendues en passant ! »

Là, il marqua une pause embarrassée, craignant qu’un de ses interlocuteurs remarque que peut-être, il s’y connaissait bien sur ce sujet, pour avoir facilement reconnu de quoi elles parlaient, même "juste en passant" ? alors que vraiment, il n’en fallait pas beaucoup pour identifier leur discours... n’est-ce pas ?

« Ah tiens ? bah, c’est de leur âge après tout… observa simplement le Directeur, flegmatique.  
\- Oui, tant qu’ils n’en discutent pas _pendant_ les cours… »

Kagine ravala une protestation de morale outragée, et se rabattit sur le chapitre des résultats scolaires et de leur attitude en classe ; ça, c’était imparable :  
« Des voyous et des clowns, reprit-il. Ceux qui sont à peu près sérieux n’en foutent pas une en classe, et au contraire les pires énergumènes cartonnent : impossible de les saquer comme ils le méritent. A croire que c’est un complot entre eux : ils doivent échanger leurs copies, c’est pas possible autrement…  
\- Mais non, voyons… »

Et pendant que Kagine s’époumonait à clamer ses récriminations et ses théories de complot visant exclusivement à le rendre fou, Ochi sirotait tranquillement son café, plusieurs de leurs collègues corrigeaient, furieusement pour certains, avec plus ou moins d’entrain pour d’autres, leurs copies… la vie de la salle des professeurs continuait sans que personne ne lui prête plus qu’une oreille distraite.


End file.
